Herbology Class
by Neegi
Summary: Aula de Herbologia, Grifinória e Sonserina, Era Marotos. James Potter e Sirius Black mais, como se pode esperar, fazendo suas divertidas brincadeiras com Severo Snape. Descontentamento de Lílian Evans, descaso da professora, no final, mais uma detenção.


**Aula de Herbologia**

Era uma terça-feira. Os alunos pareciam dementes; tinham acabado de voltar das férias de verão e não estavam completamente reacostumados a acordar cedo e vagavam pelo colégio na direção de suas respectivas salas de aula [ou indo para algum canto isolado do castelo para matar a(s) primeira(s) aula(s) dormindo.

Os Marotos já estavam andando pelos jardins do colégio na direção das estufas; James brincando com o seu pomo de ouro furtado de um depósito perto ao campo de quadribol, Sirius ainda com sua torrada do café na manhã na boca. Remus que estava mais na frente junto com Peter já estava entrando na estufa quando ouve James falar:

- Hey! Olhem quem está aqui! - todos ao redor viram suas atenções para o garoto que apontava para um pequeno grupo de alunos da Sonserina e em especial para um aluno: Severo Snape.

Porém, antes que James pudesse dar suas saudosas 'boas-vindas' aos colegas da Sonserina, a professora Sprout sai da estufa e chama os alunos para a aula, já sabendo o que estaria preste a acontecer pela fama que James e Sirius tinham.

- Muito bem, muito bem! - sacodia as mãos a professora baixinha e gordinha de herbologia - na aula de hoje iremos trabalhar com as plantas carnívoras cataporosas das florestas do norte do Tibet.

- Eu nem sabia que o Tibet tinha floresta! - brincou Sirius.

- Pois é, cara! pior eu, nem sabia que o Tibet tinha norte! - James falou.

- Muito engraçadinhos vocês dois, não? - Lílian Evans se mete na brincadeira deles.

- Ora, Evans, você sabe que é apenas uma brincadei--... - começa Sirius, mas é interrompido pela professora.

- Vocês três aí! mãos à obra! andem. Evans, minha querida, não adianta tentar parar esses aí. Eu já desisti disso há pelo menos quatro anos - a professora sacode a cabeça e vai auxiliar um aluno que estava tendo dificuldades em manter as raízes da planta longe de seu pescoço.

James que começava a trabalhar sua adorável planta carnívora cataporosa das florestas do norte do Tibet pára um instante, pareceu ter uma idéia. O garoto se vira para Sirius e fala:

- Tive uma idéia para me desculpar com o Ranhoso, Almofadinhas.

- O quê?! se desculpar com o Ranhoso? Pontas tem certeza que essa planta não furou seu cérebro? - assustou-se Sirius.

- Calma, calma. Você já vai ver - James se levanta, pega seu vaso e vai na direção do grupo de alunos da Sonserina.

- O que você quer, Potter? - cacarejou Snape.

- Quero fazer as pazes com você, Ranhoso. Digo, Snape.

Snape apenas o fitava, com uma cara estupidamente assustada.

- É, eu quero me desculpar por te fazer levitar de cabeça para baixo...

- E fazer a cueca encardida dele aparecer? - Sirius tinha se juntado ao amigo para ver o que este planejava.

- Exato - continuava James - e por ter arrebentado sua mochila, ter feito você começar a dançar no trem...

- Deu, Potter! - falou Snape - já entendi ¬¬

- Ok, ok. Mas como prova que eu estou arrependido... eu te ofereço isso! - James estende suas mãos e oferece à Snape o vaso com a planta carnívora que, sem perder tempo, gruda suas raízes no pescoço dele.

- Ahhh Potter! - berrava Snape - eu vou te matar! Juro que vou! Ahhh! Pára! - Snape tentava se livrar das raízes da planta, mas parecia impossível. Todos estavam rindo dele agora.

- O QUÊ É ISSO?! - a professora chegou correndo ao canto da estufa onde eles se encontravam. E com um aceno de varinha a planta para de se mexer e larga o pescoço do aluno, assim como tinha feito com o outro aluno no começo da aula - Potter! Black! Olhem o que vocês fizeram! e mal começou o ano letivo! Esse ano vai ser daqueles! Menos 20 pontos para grifinória - conclui a professora com decepção - e detenção, os dois, aqui nas estufas às 19:00! - e a professora sai da estufa deixando os alunos ainda rindo da situação.

- Tá com o espelho aí Sirius? - perguntou James

- É claro, Pontas - respondeu Sirius, apontando para sua mochila.

- Então acho que estamos prontos para outra detenção... não estamos?!

- A gente sempre tá pronto para as detenções.

E os dois amigos saem das estufas ainda rindo do acontecido seguidos por vários alunos da grifinória que, realmente, admiravam os dois amigos. E essa foi a primeira de várias aulas de herbologia do ano. É, pobre Snape.

**Fim.**

08 de agosto de 2007.


End file.
